Thierry's Mistake!
by The night has a thousand eyes
Summary: What happens when Thierry and Hannah decide to go on hoilday and entrust there household to the daybreakers? One word. Disastar!  One shot


Thierry's Mistake

What happens when Thierry and Hannah decide to go on holiday and entrust their household to the day breakers? One word. Disaster! (One shot)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the night world. This is my first fanfic, so be nice and I hope you enjoy it.

Well Hawaii was nice wasn't it? Hannah said peering at her soulmate.

Yeah it was great, Thierry said absently, obviously distracted.

Its okay Thierry, they're probably alright she said soothingly, picking up on his train of thought.

It's not them I'm worried about; it's my house Thierry exclaimed.

Well it's not like they're going to destroy the place Hannah pointed out, I mean we've only been gone a week and there not expecting us until next week anyway.

Exactly we'll probably catch them out, like setting the place on fire, Thierry said a little overdramatically.

Okay now you're just exaggerating, Hannah said shaking her head sadly, Thierry you're beginning to sound a little paranoid, and they are not out planning to destroy your mansion.

Thierry just gave her a look that said "save your breath" because whatever she said he wouldn't listen to any of it, not until he'd seen it with his own eyes.

So Hannah shut her mouth and shook her head once more and left Thierry grumbling to himself.

You wait until we get home, then you'll see that everything's fine, she thought to herself. Anyway you're the one who decided to trust them Hannah said out loud. Why are you all of a sudden so worried?

Because I can't get a hold of Nilsson and I put him in charge, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd locked him in a closet and left him there.

Hannah now gave him a look and said they wouldn't do that but she sounded doubtful.

The car pulled up outside of Thierry's mansion and they both got out of the car, they started towards the door, when a sign caught their eyes. Hannah's mouth hung open in shock and Thierry's face changed from blank to disbelief to anger. The sign said elephant rides only £45 a ride and the sign pointed to Thierry's back garden. Without a word Thierry flung open the gate and strode in to his back garden leaving Hannah routed to the spot.

They can't have gotten an elephant, it's just not possible Hannah thought to herself, but the look on Thierry's face when he came back told her otherwise.

I'm going to kill them Thierry raged. They both strode through the front door, when Thierry stopped dead in front of the doorway leading in to his huge living room, cutting off hannah's line of vision.

Oh. My. God Thierry said quietly

What Thierry...

But when Thierry didn't say anything she pushed passed him to see for herself.

Oh dear god it was worse than she could of imagined. Somebody had given Poppy coffee AND sugar, and now she was bouncing off the walls and laughing hysterically.

Rashel and James had extreme haircuts. Rashel's hair was all lopsided, one side long and the other side short and James was almost bald. Quinn and Ash roared with laughter at the sight of James but then Quinn noticed Rashel and abruptly stopped laughing and looked scared. Ash you **Idiot**, what have you done, Quinn said now looking angry.

For God sake Quinn, relax I hid all of her wooden stakes, Ash said with a smirk.

Quinn turned cold eyes on him; she has a secret stash in her room, Quinn yelled. That wiped the smirk off of his face. That's when they both started running, Rashel and James chasing after them.

Eric's hands and legs were tied together with rope, he was sprawled face down, struggling to get free. David was also tied up but he'd gotten his hands free and was now trying to get his legs free.

Thea and Gillian were both hysterical. They were running around almost in a frenzy shrieking "get them off". They had spiders, beetles and woodlice crawling all over them. Gillian was almost sobbing but Thea, the gentle and caring Thea, looked ready to murder the person who had done this to them.

Ash was still running from James but now had a bloody nose. Mary-Lynette was screaming at Ash because he'd completely ruined her new book on astronomy.

Ash you jerk! Mary-Lynette shouted at him with outrage.

I'm sorry, it was an accident hone... but Ash didn't get to finish because Mary-Lynette kicked him in the shin. Ash yelped in pain, and then James saw his opportunity and tackled Ash to the ground.

Rashel now having cornered Quinn was producing a wooden stake.

Look what you did to my hair, Rashel said in a deathly quiet voice and a death glare to match **(I thought I should add my friends signature glare into this story) **

I didn't do it; it was Ash you now I wouldn't do that kitten, but Rashel now brandishing the wooden stake in front of his face weren't listening. Quinn looking terrified took off running again.

Looking through the door from the living room there was a stairway leading to the next floor and there was Maggie on the landing on top of the banister attempting to parachute with an umbrella.

Galen and Delos were yelling at each other in argument, then Delos' fist reached out and punched Galen in the face and they broke out into a fight, they were both cursing each other, while they were rolling around on the floor.

Maggie was now unconscious on the floor, having hit her head on the way down. Jez then rugby tackled Morgead as he was the one who dared Maggie to parachute with an umbrella.

Keller was attempting to calm Poppy down, when Morgead threw Jez off of him and he started running but slammed into Keller and she rebounded off of him and into the wall. That's when Poppy decided to squirt a can full of silly string into her face, that she'd found in the kitchen. Keller now looking murderous started chasing the over hyper pixie-vampire. Poppy treating as if it were a game shouted "you can't get me" and then she stuck out her tongue at Keller.

Hannah was trying to calm everybody down, when she sore Thierry pick up a piece of paper from the coffee table.

You spent £70,000 on that elephant he yelled unable to control his anger any longer, he put his hands on his head and looked like he was literally going to pull his hair out. Having not known who'd gotten the elephant Thierry settled for chasing Morgead as Jez had gotten knocked out by Keller as she was casing the over hyper pixie-vampire.

Hannah had given up on trying to calm everybody down. Oh well if you can't beat them join them, Hannah thought, joining the chaos.

Hours later after all the chaos had ended, Hannah and Thierry had finally found Nilsson. Turns out that they didn't leave Nilsson locked up in a closet. No, they said they weren't that heartless. There's not much room in a closet, Ash and Morgead had said, so they had left him locked up in the basement instead.

If I've made any mistakes, Review. If you've hated, Review. If you've loved it Review. If you've thought it was a complete waste of you time, please Review.


End file.
